A Soaked Discovery
by ALittleTasteOfMadness
Summary: Emma is about to find out something new on her lover, Regina. One-shot.


**A/N: I don't own anything, sadly. if I did, we would have smexy Swan Queen every episode.**

* * *

It's been a while since those two weren't nemesis anymore. Sure the fights still existed and now were even more arousing than before.

They now dared to step more into each other's personal space, staying face to face, their noses almost touching. And most of those fights ended up in Regina's mansion, Emma's and the mayor's clothes scattered all around and the two women fighting once again for dominance in sex.

This time wasn't different; they were in Regina's amazingly huge bed, rolling over each other to see who would end up on top. Emma's long and strong arms pinned the brunette's hips down while the blonde managed to sit between Regina's tanned spread legs. A victory smirk appeared on her pink lips, but she made no mistake, the former Queen had the control.

The woman pointed that out by grabbing a handful of the blonde's hair and tugging it with a bit of strength. Emma moaned delighted by the wave of pleasure sent directly to her core. And as it hit her, she bent her body, positioning her face right above Regina's sex. The older woman sucked in a deep breath, knowing she was more than ready for what was about to come. When a kiss was placed against her inner thigh, very close to where she most needed to be touched, realization came to her.

Emma was a teaser, and this would not change. Regina growled deep in her throat as her own hands started to massage her hardened nipples while the blonde planted several kisses on her thighs.

But it came to a point when she couldn't have more of it, so she tugged on the blond hair again, more forceful as Emma's face was brought up so the brunette could look her in the eye. "Enough teasing, Swan" Emma couldn't help but smirk as she released herself from the firm grip, lowering her lips once more to Regina's intimacy.

Her tongue took a long lick around the woman's throbbing pussy, tasting her arousal. It still amazed her how Regina smelled and tasted. It was a wonderful mix of apples, spice and a hint of lavender, the woman's favorite bathing soap.

And the taste. It was heaven for Emma's hungry tongue, teeth and lips. She kissed Regina's clit before capturing it between her teeth and pumped it with her tongue. The sounds coming from the former Queen were a complete symphony to Emma's ears.

Her trained fingers came up the brunette's thigh and teased her wet cunt. Regina let go a loud moan, a pleading sound to her lover. Emma happily took her cue and slowly pushed two fingers inside her.

As the older woman gasped for a moment, Emma started pumping her fingers deeply, in a hard and steady pace. The brunette started stirring her hips, meeting every and each thrust of the blonde, moving faster at each one.

"More. Give me more dear" she breathed out, her voice cracking from pleasure. Emma complied quickly, wanting to see the woman writhe beneath her, pushing another finger inside her. She moved them hard and fast, hitting Regina's Gpoint repeatedly.

The older woman arched her back slightly as Emma latched her mouth once again to her swollen clit. She was on the edge, her whole body tensing up as the blonde thrust her fingers hard and deeply for the last time. Regina came down screaming Emma's name, but she sensed this would be different.

And as soon as she rode off the last wave of her orgasm, she brought her upper up on her elbows to only see a very soaked Emma. A blush had risen up her cheeks as she looked at the blonde's face and neck. All wet by her come.

Emma was everything but surprised when she slowly took her fingers out of the woman before her and realized what had just happened. "You squirted" was a squeal that came from her parted lips.

"I… I'm sorry. I thought… It has been so long since I last did it" Regina was looking down, ashamed. "No! Don't be sorry" Emma jumped up, straddling Regina's hips. "But I…. I" she choked on her own words "Don't. It was fucking amazing" the blonde was extremely aroused at this point, and her mind was pure bliss.

"God damn it Regina, why didn't you tell me you could squirt?" The older woman was surprised, to say the least "But… it's not always, as you can see" she was starting to get horny again and her trademark smirk painted her lips.

"You think you can do it again?" Emma was more than ready for another round, and willingly she turned them over so Regina was on top of her, when the other woman nodded in excitement.

"Wanna ride my fingers, Madam Mayor?" Regina bit her lower lip, taking a deep breath before making Emma sit and straddle her hips. Her needy and swollen sex was soon cupped by Emma's hungry hand. A long moan escaped her blood red lips as the blonde's slender fingers teased her already wet entrance and clit.

"Em-ma" The younger woman finally pushed 3 fingers inside of her, which were gladly accepted, and immediately started pumping them. Regina searched for support and placed her right hand on Emma's shoulder as her left hand went down, playing with the blonde's swollen nipple.

It didn't took long before Regina was on her edge again and as Emma's thumb pressed on her painfully hard clit and the younger woman whispered huskily against her ear "Come for me, 'Gina. Like you never did before. Come babe", she was roughly pushed over it. This orgasm was way stronger and she knew Emma would be completely washed by her come this time.

Regina was not surprised when she took sight of her lover. Emma's abdomen and thighs were glistening with her come, and she drew in a sharp breath as the blonde took her fingers out and put them inside her own mouth, moaning loudly as she tasted Regina once again.

The older woman smirked and took Emma's hand in her own, squeezing it as she captured her lips in a crushing kiss. When both of them broke apart for needed air, Regina still held her old know smirk, and leaned slightly, purring into Emma's ear

"What about we see if you can squirt too, dear?"

* * *

** A/N: Well, tell me what you think dears! Review, favorite, indicate what whatever else you wonderful guys do. **


End file.
